Terms of Endearment
by Psycho-Stories-Unlimited
Summary: Oh my, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Yay! First DTKxReader, I was a bit skeptical but I hope you enjoy it!


Oh my,

What have you gotten yourself into this time?

The dark haired youth sands in front of you, his gold eyes staring at you in slight puzzlement. In one hand he holds the note you had sent him. The boy is fairly tall, with a lean build. Everything about him is almost painfully neat and orderly. The only odd things about this neat image were three horizontal white stripes that run along one side of his hair. This boy was the one you had asked out here to this hidden corner of the school.

Death the Kid; son of death himself, a student by choice and part of Death's elite group of weapons and Meisters at the DWMA

He passes the note from hand to hand in an unconscious sort of way, as though keeping it in one hand too long might unbalance him.

The note had taken you forever to write. It was not stamped with hearts, and there were no crazy declarations of everlasting love. Just a simple note asking to speak to him, each letter written with almost painful care and a stamp which had taken you about 3 hours to put on, making sure that it was placed all the way to the last millimeter.

He probably takes that kind of stuff for granted though, you think gloomily, until you hear him clear his throat slightly. And you realize with a surge of embarrassment that you'd just spaced out when you should have been telling what he came here for.

"K- Kid?" you manage to stammer through lips that are numb, and a throat that has tightened almost painfully.

"Yes? Was there something you wished to tell me?"

OK? You wonder in panic. What now? Oh why! What in Deaths name convinced you that this was a good idea anyway?

You know you'd watched him for a while now.

What could you, a normal student, possibly offer him? What could you ever say now that countless other girls haven't probably said before?

Chances are he would give some sort of polite response, and then forget that you ever existed.

"Kid you, Uh, You're an exhalent fighter and I hope I'll be able to work with you some day!" You yell almost hysterically.

No no no! That wasn't what you wanted to say at all! There was an awkward sort of silence as both of you look at each other.

He still looked puzzled and maybe a little suspicious, as if you were trying to play some sort of trick... "Uh... well, thank you," Another pause then, "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He turned and began to walk away, just like that.

Now you'd done it, now you would lose your chance. He'd probably peg you as another demented fan girl and move on.

That was it.

"No!" You think resolutely and straighten your shoulders.

You wouldn't let that happen, not before he really knew what you felt, and if he didn't feel the same, well at least you wouldn't have any regrets.

"Kid!" you call after him, and he turns around again, still with that politely puzzled expression on his face.

"Number 8!" you shout, and his polite expression goes completely blank. He turns completely around and walks to you, he suddenly looks menacing and you no longer doubt for a second that this was the son of death himself."

"What was that you said" He asks quietly.

He really was a little bit scary, but you aren't about to let yourself back out now. "You are the number 8!" You repeat, looking him straight in the eye.

"Are you mocking me?" He asks in a dead serious voice, and you shake your head.

"No," you say, and his face settles into a look of still suspicious confusion.

"It's a compliment silly. Just I've never seen any number as perfect, as wonderful as amazing, and smart and cool and-"

You finally realize what you'd just been saying in front of Death the Kid and you blush furiously, it must have sounded like utter nonsense.

Kid stares at you for another minute, then without warning, bursts out laughing.

You don't know if he was laughing at you or not, so you settle for a weak smile.

"8!" He says between fits of laughter "8? A term of endearment? That's just so-" He laughs for a long while before bringing himself under control and looking at you with a smile.

"You are very 8 as well," He says and you smile back.

Perhaps it's your imagination, but maybe there was something to be said for strange terms of endearment.

**A/N: I was a little nervous about doing this type of story, seeing as it's my first time trying to do this sort of thing. Hopefully not too cheesy but yeah! Please review! **

**Thanks!~ **

**P.S- Oooh look! I went through the whole story without saying the word symmetrical even once….. **

**DAMN IT! _**


End file.
